Dream and Things
by Evil-Pixie-Dust
Summary: Daisuke has been gone for two weeks. Ken has been so bored, that he more than joyously accepts an hang out invitation from Dai. Will a normal, friendly outing turn into something more sensuous? Of coarse it will. Rated M for sexual content. Daiken oneshot


Tic

Series: Digimon 02

Pairing: Daiken

Rating: M! I WARNED YOU!

Summary: Daisuke's been gone for two weeks and Ken's bored. Imagine his joy when Daisuke comes home. Will a little outing between the friends end up as something more sensuous? Of coarse it will. Rated M for sexual content. Daiken. This is a yaoi.

SLASH WARNING: You are about to read about two boys doing dirty things. If it were ME, I'd continue on. However, if you don't like things like this, turn back now.

All flames will be used to keep me warm as I write more yaoi.

READ

&

REVIEW

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

Ken sighed, the constant drone of his alarm clock building on his worked-up nerves. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he jumped to the floor and proceeded to rip the device's plug from the wall. Letting it drop to the ground, he stood up and looked around solemnly.

Ken Ichijouji was experiencing something he hadn't in an infinitely long¹ time. Boredom. In fact, he couldn't remember a time in the past two years in which he was bored. But, why was that?

'_Daisuke,' _he thought sadly, breathing a deep sigh. The auburn-haired soccer star had gone on vacation with his family two weeks ago, and had yet to return home.

Ken flopped onto his computer chair rather violently, thinking to himself that he may very well go mad if his best friend didn't come back soon.

With another profound sigh, he pushed himself closer to his desk and booted up his computer. Within minutes he had logged in and opened up his _My Pictures_ folder.

Scanning the folder carefully, the purple-haired genius quickly found the sub-folder he wanted. _Daisuke and I._

He stared forlornly at the images, and was soon, unbeknownst to himself, drifting off into a daydream…

"Daisuke-kun, how was practice today?" Ken asked merrily, walking with his friend up to the elevator that would carry them to Daisuke's floor.

The cheeky boy cast him a sly smile, pressing the up button. "Pretty damn great! In fact, I've gotten so much better at soccer, that I bet I could beat you, no sweat!"

Ken smirked back at him, pulling him along as the elevator door opened. "No way, Motomiya. You still probably suck."

The elevator began to ascend.

Daisuke pouted, a look that sent instantaneous shivers down Ken's spine.

'Why-'

Before Ken could finish his mental question, the elevator jolted roughly and the lights blacked out.

"Aw, shit!" Daisuke hissed, falling backwards.

Ken widened his eyes experimentally, attempting to focus his vision in the dark. "What happened, Daisuke?" He felt a grip on his waist, then a shift in weight as Daisuke used him as a balance to pull himself up. Ken bit his lip to keep from yelping timidly.

The irate voice of his best friend danced along his ears, the warm breath sending a tingle of sensations through his body. "The power must've cut out. We've been having outages for a while now."

"Oh…" was all Ken could muster, still frazzled by the fact that Daisuke had yet to pull away from Ken or even to take his hands off the smaller boy's waist.

A rough sigh sent more warm breath spilling over Ken's neck and he tried his damn hardest to not melt on the spot. Daisuke, however, did notice him tense under his grip. "Are you scared Ken?" he questioned, obviously taking the reactive movement in the wrong way.

"No, no. Not at all…" the violet-eyed boy responded, his voice shaky as he tried his hardest to recompose himself before he embarrassed himself like a fool.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad, it's true."

The elevator jerked again, lights flickering, then more blackness as the metal box began to descend. Rapidly.

Another sudden jolting halt, and the boys were to be found sprawled on the floor; clinging to one another, and out of breath from screaming in utmost horror.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiiit." Daisuke hissed, pulling Ken tighter against his chest.

The purple-haired genius was shocked into silence, his heart pounding so hard he was certain it had beat past his ribcage. After a few moments of disorientation, he finally found it in himself to open his mouth and state, "Okay. Now I'm scared. Correction. Terrified."

Daisuke, to his surprise, chuckled softly in his ear. "It's okay, Ken-chan, I'm right here."

Confused, Ken pulled back to look at his shape in the blackness. "Nani, Daisuke? What do you mean by-"

A pair of soft lips landing on his effectively cut him off and a warm hand snaked its way onto his thin neck. Ken tensed at first, unbelieving of his current situation, then relaxed into the kiss, moving his lips against his friend's.

Daisuke pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead on Ken's. "We may die."

Ken blinked. Then, again. "What? You kiss me then tell me my untimely end is near?"

The cinnamon-haired boy laughed softly. "That's not what I meant Ken-chan. I meant I don't want to die with out telling you some things."

"Like what?" he asked, a little more hopefully than he had original wanted. Anticipation just wasn't his friend.

"Like…I love you."

The genius's heart soared. Containing himself from uncharacteristically bouncing like an eager idiot, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders. "I love you too, Daisuke. I really do." Too bad he had a really good chance of dying right now. It irritated him how impending doom was such a mood killer.

The tan boy chuckled, pulling Ken dangerously close to him. "There's another thing."

"What?" Ken asked, his euphoric cloud lowering it's self a bit in anxiety.

"I want you."

A moment of silence passed as Ken digested the new information.

"You want me?"

"Yes, Ken-chan," the larger boy whispered seductively, pulling Ken farther onto his lap so that his pale leg brushed against Daisuke's…excitement. Ken yelped at the unexpected feeling, a heat rising in his cheeks.

"I don't want to die a virgin, Ken. And, I don't want to die without making love to you. So please, let me have you…"

Extremely thankful for the pitch-black state of the elevator, Ken blushed furiously, squirming nervously in the other boy's lap. Probably not the best idea, considering his position, but Ken didn't really think it over. He mulled the question over in his brain, considering his options.

Sure, he was a tad afraid of such intimate things, but what self-respecting teenaged boy really wants to die a virgin? But what if they didn't die? Well, they loved each other, right, so it's not a waste.

Clearing his throat nervously, he opened his mouth to let out a shaky reply. "Ye-"

RING!

Ken squeaked in alarm, reality falling back upon him like an eighteen-wheeler with a load of concrete blocks. Ouch.

Fighting the blush that was rushing to his cheeks, Ken hastily plucked the phone off the charger and hit Talk. "M-moshi moshi…" Ken mumbled, his voice still trembling.

"KEN! You're home?! On a Saturday afternoon? You nerd, why aren't you out having fun?" the familiar voice on the other end of the line stated cockily.

Ken sighed heavily, attempting to push his idea of 'fun' from his mind. "I was just…doing something on my computer," he responded, trying to forget his intimate fantasy with his best friend. 'Bad Ken! Daisuke is a friend! Your best friend! A male friend!' he hissed in his mind, reprimanding himself for his glorious stupidity.

Daisuke laughed in a chipper manner. "Not anymore! I'm home, so you and I are going to hang out! Got that!"

Ken smiled eagerly, thrilled by just the thought of being able to see his best friend again. "Of course! Where should we meet?"

"In front of the arcade. In 30 minutes. Don't you dare be late, or I'll publicly humiliate you."

About to respond slyly, Ken though better of it, knowing the burgundy-eyed boy was most likely being truthful."

"Hai, hai, Daisuke. I'll be there. See you then." He hung before the other could say goodbye. He never liked to hear Daisuke say goodbye. It always seemed to make his heart sink, even if the boy was just going home and the genius knew he'd see him again the next day. Ken shook his head, getting rid of his depressing thoughts.

After leaving his room, Ken practically bounced into the living room, where his parents were watching the television.

"I'm going to go hang out with Daisuke, mom," he called to her, rushing to put on his shoes.

"Alright dear, just call me later," she responded, looking over her shoulder at her hurried son.

"Yes ma'am," he said cheerfully, and walked out the door.

/

Daisuke was already waiting when Ken strolled up to the arcade. Ken noted the some-what-sexy sly smile on the bronze boy's lips.² Ken gulped fearfully, wondering, nervously, if he was late.

"Hi Daisuke," he greeted timidly, preparing himself for certain humiliation.

The taller boy immediately broke into laughter. "Don't worry Ken, I won't do it. I just like to watch you squirm," he added with a wink.

The violet-eyed boy glared at him as heat rushed into his cheeks. "You're an ass, Dai," he growled.

Grinning, Daisuke pulled his friend into the arcade. Once in the cool air conditioning, they glanced around for something to do.

"Hey, Ken, want to play DDR?" the cinnamon-haired boy asked, eagerly gesturing to the most popular game in the building.

"No way. You know I have no rhythm. Stop trying to find things you can beat me at," Ken responded smugly. Turning away from the pouting boy, he eyed the nearby games. "Why don't we race?" the purple-haired genius asked, pointing to a game with replica motorcycles.

"Yeah!" his friend cried, pulling him over. Daisuke situated himself on one of the motorcycles as Ken fed quarters to the machine. Then, after climbing onto his own bike and hitting the start button, he waited patiently along with the other boy for the game to begin.

Somewhere in the crowd, a student from Ken's school pointed him out to his group of friends, mentioning that the young genius was a master of games. In no time at all Ken and Daisuke had an audience as they raced down the virtual streets of a metropolis.

Daisuke stole a glance at his friend, only mildly surprised to see a small blush on the boy's face.

After Ken had quit being the Kaiser, he had lost a lot of attention that had come with being a cocky, arrogant, attention starved ass-wipe. It wasn't that he wasn't still a genius; it was just that he lost his need to be noticed. Two years without a crowd of fans following your every move could make anyone lose their composure when it came to cheering audiences.

Lost in his train of though, Daisuke forgot to look back at the screen, and Ken had put a fair distance between them. "Shit!" the bronze boy hissed, revving the "engine" on his bike, attempting to catch up.

Too late.

Ken won!

The burgundy-headed boy pouted as the crowd around them cheered happily for his violet-eyed friend, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Ken ignored the crowd for a moment, turning to his immature best friend. "Sorry, Dai. You can't win everything."

Daisuke was about to correct him, when a boy and girlfriend approached them. "You two are pretty good at that game," they boy stated politely, his girlfriend nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," Ken answered, nodding his head.

"Good? We kick ass," Daisuke stated matter-of-factly. Ken placed his hand on his face, humiliated by his friend's arrogance.

Smirking, the boy stole a look at his girlfriend before focusing back on Daisuke. "Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind playing a team game?"

"Team game?" the two boys questioned in unison.

"Hai," the boy answered cockily, "a team game. It's where two people sit on the bike. The person in front works the controls, and the person in back moves the bike with their weight. It's very hard to do unless you and your partner are totally in sync. Care to try?"

Before Ken could deny the boy politely, Daisuke opened his big mouth. "Duh! We'll own you!"

'Oh no…' Ken though, sighing warily. Before he knew it, Daisuke was sitting behind him on the bike, putting them in extreme proximity. 'This is going to be mortifying…' he whimpered in his mind as he heard the crowd giggling at them.

After placing in the quarters, the boy situated himself behind his girlfriend. Before hitting the start button, he glanced over at the two friends, enjoying the stressed look on Ken's face. "Ahem…" he coughed, earning him the attention of both of them.

"What?" Daisuke growled.

"You have to put your arms around his waist."

"What?" they said unison, although differently, as Ken was embarrassed while Daisuke was just irritated. The crowd snickered.

"Like this," the boy instructed, snaking his arms around his girlfriend's thin waist.

"Why does he have to do that?" Ken questioned, squirming anxiously in his seat.

The boy chuckled in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke huffed, seemingly anxious as well, which honestly didn't make Ken feel any better.

The boy sneered. "You won't be able to shift the bike's weight unless you can control his movement as well…"

"Oh," Daisuke stated flatly. Seconds later his arms were wrapped around the purple-haired boy's slender waist. More laughter floated from the crowd.

Ken tensed, his cheeks bright red. 'This has GOT to be the STUPIDEST thing Daisuke has ever gotten us into…'

The start button was pressed.

/

They walked back to Ken's apartment quietly, as Daisuke was rather afraid to rile Ken's already scorching temper.

Not only had Ken been publicly humiliated, but they lost the game due to his inability to concentrate with Daisuke so close to him. And he told the boy this in heated tones after they fled the arcade, minus that whole sexual tension thing.

Daisuke pouted puppy-like as he followed Ken home. "Keeeen-chaaaan," he whined, sniffling for effect.

"What, Daisuke." The violet-eyed boy's response was terse.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking," the bronze boy continued.

"Obviously."

Daisuke grunted in frustration, and he quickened his pace to catch his smaller friend. Placing his warm hand around Ken's pale wrist, he halted both of their steps.

Ken, slightly surprised, spared Daisuke a look.

"I'm sorry," the taller boy whispered softly, tightening his hand gently around the thin wrist in his grasp.

Sighing, Ken couldn't help but forgive the boy when he looked at him so seriously. "Alright, Dai, I forgive you," he said with a small smile.

The burgundy-haired boy perked up and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Ken-chan!"

Ken blushed, relishing in the close contact. He patted the other boy's back gently as he leaned into the warm embrace.

They pulled away from each other, and continued their walk, each with their own secret thought tumbling around in their heads.

It didn't take much longer until they found themselves in Ken's apartment.

"Mom?" Ken called, looking around his oddly empty home. Noticing a yellow notepad on the usually clear coffee table, he picked it up and read his mothers neat handwriting.

Ken-chan,

Your father and I went out for a bit. We'll be back around ten tonight. We left you money to order some pizza. Call your father's cell phone if you need us.

Mommy

Looking at the coffee table again, he indeed saw a wad of bills that had been placed under the notepad. Ken could help from thinking, 'Convenient.'

"What is it?" Daisuke asked from over his shoulder.

"Mom and Dad will be gone till ten."

"Awesome," Daisuke chirped, "We can totally look at online porn."

"No way, Daisuke." Ken hissed dangerously as he placed the pad back on the table and pocketed the cash.

"Just a suggestion," the taller soccer star responded with a sly look.

"And I'm denying it," Ken shot back.

"Oh, fine…"

After making their way into Ken's room, Daisuke flopped into Ken's computer chair, and then patted his lap for Ken to sit in it.

The violet-eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"What? Afraid of a little affection from your best friend?" the tan boy teased.

"No, I'm just afraid you'll do something inappropriate," Ken stated matter-of-factly.

Smirking devilishly, Daisuke reached out and snatched hold of Ken's delicate wrist, pulling the boy into his lap. "Don't worry, Ken, it doesn't bite."

Ken blushed, shooting Daisuke a severe glare. Then, a bit of mirth playing in his eyes, he formed a smirk of his own. "Yeah. It's probably not big enough to do any damage."

Daisuke's jaw dropped at the insult. "WHAT?! I'll show you small, Ken Ichijouji!" the boy growled, rolling them onto the floor so that he could straddle his best friend.

The smaller boy's violet eyes widened considerably as his friend looked down at him with fierce determination.

In the flash of a second, Daisuke fingers found their way to Ken's thin sides, and began to tickle him.

Arching and laughing, Ken squirmed and struggled between Daisuke's legs. "No….don't…..stop…."

"Don't stop? Okay," Daisuke teased, quickening his skilled fingers.

Squirming violently, Ken tried to push his friend away, but to no avail. He was laughing to hard.

Finally finding mercy in himself, Daisuke halted his dancing fingers and stared down at his friend's flushed face. He could help but think how beautiful Ken looked lying on the floor with his silken hair fanned around his face, panting and gasping…

Taken by pure impulse, Daisuke couldn't stop himself as he dipped his head, catching Ken's parted lips in his own.

Ken tensed suddenly, shocked by the kiss. He momentarily remembered his daydream earlier that afternoon, and he felt large amount of blood rush to his cheeks. Before he got his chance to respond, Daisuke pulled away, looking down at him with a somber face.

"I'm sorry Ken…"he whispered gently, his face showing a look of hidden guilt.

"Don't be."

"Alright…But now you're going to tell me that we can only be friends," Daisuke muttered remorsefully.

"No I'm not."

Daisuke's eyes widened at his friend's responses. "Then… what are you going to say, Ken-chan?"

The pale boy smiled fondly at his friend, lifting a hand to run it through the messy, burgundy strands of hair. "I'm going to say…that you won't believe the things I've been dreaming." With that, his tenderly slid his hand to Daisuke's neck and pulled him into a proper kiss.

It didn't take long for Daisuke to run his tongue along Ken's pink lips, requesting an entrance that Ken eagerly allowed.

They moaned simultaneously when their tongues touched, dancing sensually together as they explored one another's mouths.

Daisuke trailed a bronze hand slowly up Ken's side and under his shirt, sending sensations down the smaller boy's spine.

Ken pulled away from their heated kiss and look into Daisuke's lust-filled eyes. "You can take it off," he said hoarsely, arching his back for him.

The larger boy smirked devilishly, grabbing hold of the ends of the shirt and hurriedly disposing of it. Placing his lips at the base of Ken's thin neck, he began to leave deep love bites on the pale skin, sucking and nipping as the boy under him arched pleasurably.

Ken moaned softly, tangling his hands in Daisuke's gelled hair.

Pulling away to admire his work, the bronze boy dipped his head again, trailing his tongue down Ken's pale chest to his belly button, dipping it in teasingly.

Ken groaned quietly, bucking his hips against Daisuke, the bulge in his pants too constrained to be ignored.

Smirking seductively at Ken when the smaller boy glanced his way, Daisuke lowered his mouth to the hem of the boy's shorts and maneuvered the button undone with his tongue.

Ken groaned again, louder this time, at the sight of Daisuke's skill and at the warm breath that was spilling over his bare stomach.

Grasping the zipper in his teeth, Daisuke slowly pulled it down. Once it was done, he lifted his head and used his hands to pull the shorts down to Ken's knees.

The violet-eyed boy trembled, clawing at the floor below him in anticipation. He could feel the other boy's heated breathing through his thin boxers.

Daisuke licked his lips anxiously as he gently fingered the hem of Ken's boxers, pulling the slowly down to meet the boy's shorts. "Impressive…" he whispered, sending warm air spiraling around Ken's hardened cock.

Ken mewled and trembled, bucking his hips to get more of that wondrous sensation.

Licking his lips once more, Daisuke pulled the head into his mouth, sucking gently.

Ken lost what little composure he still had, and moaned loudly, his fingers clawing at the carpet below him at the incredible feeling.

Trailing his tongue along the underside of the throbbing member, Daisuke continued his sinful ministrations. He eagerly returned the head into his mouth when he heard more delighted sounds from the boy beneath him. Sucking a little more vigorously, he began to work his mouth down the pulsating shaft.

Ken panted and grunted excitedly, moving his hands into Daisuke's hair once more. His delicate fingers worked their way through the cinnamon locks as he tried to keep control of his sex-driven body.

Once Daisuke made it to the base of the shaft, he slowly moved back up, grazing his teeth ever-so-lightly on the way. Ken bucked hungrily, causing Daisuke to pin his slender hips with his hands. He enveloped the entire cock once more, and began to bob his head, pumping him with his warm, moist mouth.³

Ken, now moaning deeply, his head thrown back, massaged Daisuke's head in time with his rhythmic motions. His abdomen began to coil and he began to quiver uncontrollably. Gripping the other's hair tightly, he arched his back in ecstasy as he was enveloped by a white-hot sensation.

Daisuke was stunned at first, but managed to swallow most of the bitter seed. He pulled his head back, lifting Ken's limp hands from his hair. He stared at Ken, transfixed by how beautiful he looked in sexual euphoria. "Ne, Ken-chan…"

The purple-haired genius came to, suddenly realizing what had just occurred. 'Oh…shit.'

A timid look on his face, he peered up at Daisuke, who was grinning his usual grin.

"Nani?"

"You're mine now," the bronze boy stated, winking at him.

Ken blushed, propping himself up on his elbows. "What do you mean by that?"

Smiling fondly, Daisuke pulled the other boy's boxers and shorts back up, correcting the zipper and button. "You're mine Ken-chan. I've claimed you. Well, not totally, but we can get to that later. Not today, it's way too soon. In fact, it was probably too soon for this, but I wanted to make you mine, because a lot of people like you a lot and I wanted to ma-"

"DAISUKE!"

"What?"

Ken sighed in frustration, pushing himself into a sitting position so that he was nose to nose with Daisuke. "You're not answering my question. What do you mean by yours?"

Leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching, Daisuke pulled Ken into a light embrace.

"I'm saying you're my boyfriend now."

Ken, a wave a relief passing over him, chuckled and leaned closer. "Shouldn't you ask me if I want to be, first?" he teased, sliding down to rest his head on the taller boy's shoulder. He was happy, and comforted by the fact that Daisuke wasn't just apparently using him. It made him feel less like a slut.

"You don't get a choice," Daisuke stated in jest, making them both laugh softly.

"That's fine. I don't need one," the violet-eyed boy mumbled, breathing in Daisuke's intoxicating scent.

"I love you Ken-chan."

"I love you too, Dai…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¹: Haha, my best friend was taught to hate the phrase "infinitely…" , so I used it. I am so mean.

²: I just felt like pointing out that I was listening to Timberfake's Sexyback while writing this part. It's a good song, so I put the word sexy there. Sexy….mmmm.

³: Okay, so this is where I lost all composure and had to take a teenie little break. .

A/N: Hi guys! Why, yes, I AM procrastinating my YnM trilogy and my YGO: locketshipping story. No, not really. I actually just got my computer back up and running today, since I took all my hard-drives (I have 3) out, because I evacuated from hurricane Ike. I live near the Texas coast. In Brazoria county. Yeah, sucked for me. Anyway, along with having my computer out of commission for a good three weeks, my school is also playing catch up. AND, you want to know what else. I'm in ADVANCED PLACEMENT classes. And yet, I'm still going to BOTH write for my trilogy AND start my YGO: locketshipping story this week. I must love you guys A LOT.

And, getting back on track, I'm actually not procrastinating. This story was actually for my best friend's 18th birthday. She requested a Daiken (to my shock, I actually didn't take her as a rabid a fan as I am), so I wrote her one. In the middle of the night. Then put it on , so that the world could know how much I care. Talk about love.

Okay, it is so bedtime now. Toodles readers. Oh, and look at my profile. And review. And…stuff…..erg.

Pixie-chan


End file.
